My Brother, My Brother and Me
An advice show for the modren era hosted by the three brothers McElroy. The show is currently part of the Maximum Fun Network and comes out weekly. People of the Podcast Hosts The three brothers McElroy are present on all episodes of the series that aren't retrospective episodes. * Justin McElroy, the oldest brother * Travis McElroy, the middlest brother * Griffin McElroy, the sweet baby brother These three brothers are known both for their odd turns of phrase and the quality of their advice. Friends & Family of the Show A list of the brothers' friends and family can be found here. Guestsperts On several occasions the brothers have invited guests onto the show. Show Format Intro Disclaimer From Episode 18 onward, the show has opened with a disclaimer message read by friend of the show Bob Ball. During live shows, this message is often read aloud by their father, Clint. Intro Music * Episode 1-15, 17-37: "Take a Chance on Me" by ABBA * Episode 16: "MBMBaM Rap" by Jordan "JPHONIC" Mallory * Episode 38-207, 209-Present: "(It's a) Departure" by The Long Winters * Episode 208: "The McElroy Brothers Gon' Give It To Ya" by DMX Advice In each episode, the brothers take questions from listeners, as well as from the Yahoo! Answers service. Questions are submitted to the show via e-mail, although early on in the show's run, the brothers also took submissions via Formspring, Twitter, and even voicemail. During live shows, in addition to answering questions that were emailed in beforehand, the brothers also accept questions from audience members during the show. Yahoo Contributors The brothers rely on a large stable of fans of the show who search through the Yahoo! Answers service to find questions for the brothers to discuss. A list of some of the more prolific submitters (often referred to on this wiki as Yahoo Warriors) and the number of their submissions that have been read on-air can be found here. Segments In addition to doling out advice, the show features several recurring segments, a list of which can be found here. Money Zone When MBMBaM joined the Maximum Fun Network, they began doing "The Money Zone" segment, in which they read advertisements from sponsors that help fund each episode's creation. They have some recurring sponsors that surprisingly haven't been scared off, a list of which can be browsed here. Outro Final Question At the end of every episode, Griffin reads a final question for the brothers to ponder over and discuss at the start of the next episode. A list of every final question can be found here. Sign-Off Justin caps off each episode with the sign-off, "Kiss your dad square on the lips," originating in Episode 13. Outro Music * Episode 1-24, 26-28: "Root to This" by Fear of Pop * Episode 19: "MBMBaM Rap #2" by Jordan "JPHONIC" Mallory (played after the normal outro music) * Episode 25: "Pack Up Your Bags" by John Palomba * Episode 29-124: "Play Your Part (Pt. 2)" by Girl Talk (samples "International Players Anthem (I Choose You)" by UGK feat. OutKast) * Episode 125-Present: "(It's a) Departure" by The Long Winters Social Media * On their website, mcelroy.family * On Twitter at @mbmbam and the hashtag #mbmbam * On Facebook in the My Brother, My Brother and Me Appreciation Group (not run by the McElroys) * On reddit at r/MaximumFun and r/MBMBAM (not run by the McElroys) * On the Maximum Fun Forums (defunct) Episodes For the complete list of episodes, visit the Episodes list. Episode Milestones * April 12, 2010: The first episode of the show. * January 17, 2011: The first episode as part of the Maximum Fun Network. * April 20, 2011: The first live episode. (Originally performed on April 17th.) * April 16, 2012: The 100th episode, also the two-year anniversary episode. The brothers took messages from listeners that had received advice on the show previously. * May 12, 2014: The 200th episode. The brothers took messages from listeners that had received advice on the show previously. * April 25, 2016: The 300th episode. The brothers took messages from all of the guestsperts that appeared on the show previously. * April 2, 2018: The 400th episode. The brothers interviewed stars at the blue carpet opening of Jimmy Buffett's musical, Escape to Margaritaville. References Category:Browse Category:Podcast